Something Sudden
by Akuro13
Summary: I never really thought about it before. Being with Koyuki. It was sudden and I know I want to try it out. Ryusuke's POV. Slash. Ryusuke/Koyuki. Lets say it's after the American tour and Koyuki and Maho dating never happened. Taira/Chiba if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

Man…I really don't know how good this is so reviews are appreciated. just not rude ones. Take you rudeness some where else. preferably your coffin. Also, this wasn't going to be a chapter fic but I guess it is going to turn out that way;p I really wish there more BECK fics so I'm going to try and write my share of them.

Why the hell isn't it more popular though? It is an amazing anime! That I wish was mine but it's not! Which sucks. Anyway, enjoy please!

* * *

><p><span>Something Sudden<span>

"Okay! Hold up! What's going on with you two?"

Damn it Chiba.

"I've been wondering that too. Did you guys have another fight?"

Damn it Taira.

"No we didn't have a fight. Everything's fine so can we just get back to this new song?"

Chiba gave me a look as though he sensed something suspicious before pressing the subject.

"You sure? Cause Koyuki keeps doing that fidgeting shit."

Koyuki straightened up immediately. "Hey! No I'm not!" There was a faint blush tingeing his cheeks and I just sighed.

"I said everything is fine didn't I? So let's get on with it."

We all sat still for a few moments, Chiba was actually silent, Taira looked indifferent but I could tell the gears in his head were turning, and Koyuki's blush was gone. Well, until Saku decided to change the subject. Sort of.

"Oh yeah! Koyuki, did you show Ryusuke that song you were working on?"

Damn it Saku.

So after getting pretty much nothing done on the new song I was trying to put together, everyone left and I was left in my room in silence except for the sound of a fish jumping out of the water every now and then. The silence wasn't helping the fact that yesterday kept running through my head as if on repeat.

**-Flashback-**

"So, uh, what do you think Ryusuke? " Koyuki hesitantly asked after rushing over here to let me listen to his newest song. I let a small smile form, he looked so hopeful.

"Not as good as 'Slip Out' but it definitely has potential."

"Really? Hm, I thought for sure I had one just as good this time."

"At least this one is better than the last ones." I said, trying to poke fun at him. He let out a small laugh, ducking his head down and running his finger through his hair.

"Yeah I guess those last ones really weren't all that great." he said dejectedly.

Feeling a sudden impulse to make him feel better, I picked up my guitar that was resting against the wall next to me.

"Maybe I'm just biased. 'Slip Out' is something special."

He looked up at me, that blissfully happy look on his face that he gets when I praise something he did. I started playing the beginning notes of "Slip Out." Closing my eyes I let the song wash over me and started singing the lyrics.

About half way through, I looked up to see Koyuki leaned back, legs crossed and using his hands behind him as support, his were eyes closed, head slightly nodding to the beat.

The kid is something else. The way he pushes himself and puts passion into his music, he has come a long way in such a short amount of time. BECK wouldn't be where it is now without him. Hell, I wouldn't even be where I am now without him.

I finished the song, letting the last note resonate throughout the room. I looked back up at him and watched as he opened his eyes and hurriedly sat up on his knees. He was leaning forward so much I leaned back a little, his expression turned to one of excitement.

"Wow Ryusuke! Why don't you sing more often?"

"Singings not really my thing."

"But you're really good at it! You have a nice voice; it's really deep and smooth."

We stared for a while, my face as blank as always and his still fixed with excitement, and I did it. I started getting closer and closer to him, the distance seeming way farther than it was, and I could see his expression slowly turning to one of shock before I closed my eyes and pressed our lips together. He went completely still and I waited for a reaction, _any _kind of reaction.

When he still didn't react after a while, I moved back and looked down at my guitar still in my lap. Why couldn't I have just stuck to music, I had to go and make this complicated. Koyuki slowly stood up and then ran out. Not one of the reactions I had in mind. This one reminds me of when I yelled at him for breaking the guitar I lent him. He is pretty good at running away, maybe he should be on a track team.

A breeze blew in through the door he left open, Beck barking in the background. I'm not sure why I did it. Maybe I had lost my mind. Maybe it was because our faces were just conveniently close. Hell, maybe I just really liked the song that much or I actually like him that much.

Fuck.

**-End Flashback-**

Looking back now, I guess it's all of those reasons. In a way, I was hoping this would have been forgotten about overnight, shrugged off like it was just a joke. But at the same time I'm glad it wasn't, though it means more work and stress on the band. Today is proof of that. We didn't get shit done today. Or maybe that was just me since I couldn't concentrate. Heh, Koyuki couldn't either.

I wonder what he thinks about it. Has he been replaying it over in his head? did he hate it? If he hated it than how much did he hate it? I assume not bad enough to despise me since it didn't seem that way earlier. Did it shock him and it'll all blow over? Or is he just confused about it? I guess that last one would be best for me.

There's probably no telling how this will turn out unless we talk about it. I hate talking about feelings.

Damn it Koyuki.

**-BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad-**

I hate talking about my feelings so much that I'm standing at Koyuki's house, tossing rocks at his window. That doesn't really add up but I don't have time to think about chickening out as Koyuki slides open his window and looks around. He spots me and his eyes widen, shocked at my being here.

"Eh? Ryusuke?"

I give a small wave and I'm guessing his mind caught up with the situation since the blush from earlier appears across his cheeks. It's fun having that kind of impression on him.

"Can I come up? You know, so we can talk."

He looked away from me, not wanting to meet my eyes, but let me in anyways. I climb through the window and took a seat on the floor. After standing by the window for a few silent moments, he walks over to his bed and sits in front of me. The blush is still present and his gaze is still turned away. Is he embarrassed by this? Is he really mad at me? Well, I guess I couldn't blame him if he was.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that." He started his fidgeting and glanced at me briefly before staring at something else. "I don't particularly regret it."

Still nothing. He _still_ isn't saying or doing anything.

"Just fuckin say something Koyuki! I have no idea what is going through your head. How are we suppose to fix this if I don't know where you stand. If you hate it then tell me, if you feel confused about it then tell me." God, I sound like I'm pleading.

"I do." He spoke so softly I don't know if I heard him right.

"What?" He does what? Hate it? Hate me? Feel confused about it?

He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath and I found myself holding mine.

"I do feel confused about it." He let his hands fall so he was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. "I mean, you're my friend, and a band mate so it's confusing that I didn't hate it. I-It's confusing that a kiss between us even happened and I'm really not sure _what_ I should think about it."

I exhaled and thought for a moment before shifting my eyes from him to the floor and breaking the screaming silence.

"Maybe you questioning it so much means you are willing to try this out." I could feel his eyes staring at me in question so I continued. "If you didn't like it then there would be no questioning so maybe you're curious or have a feeling it could work out."

"When you say _it could work out_, you mean…us?" I can tell by the tone in his voice and his glancing at the floor that his nervousness has come back.

"That was kind of a stupid question Koyuki."

"Right…What I really want to know is what started this liking me?" his face flared red. "I mean I think that's what that kiss meant."

"Yea I guess I do like you…As far as what started it, I suppose it would be like asking what started your liking of playing the guitar."

"That's easy...you."

I looked up, sure that my expression showed my surprise but changed it into a smile.

"Well I guess I can answer your question with you also."

He looked up at me, not completely lifting his head so he was looking through his eyelashes. A smile was starting to work its way onto his face.

I got that same urge I did yesterday and like yesterday, I followed it. It seemed to happen quicker this time though the distance was greater. I can hear him inhale before our lips meet, going completely rigid when I put my hands on either side if his hips, supporting my weight on the bed causing us to be closer, and then he exhaled rather loudly after the kiss.

He puts a hand over his heart and sighs out. "How are you so calm about this?"

I went back to sitting on his floor before replying. "Because it's something I want to do and that's what matters. Now you're not gonna run out on me again are you? Seeing as we're at your house, that would be weird."

"No, I'm not."

"Good, but I am going leave. I think you could use some sleep and time to take this in."

He gave me a smile and watched as I pushed up from the floor and turned for the window. I stopped though and turned back around to face him to clarify things.

"So we're going to try this?" I loosely motioned between us.

He nodded his head once, only slightly but enough for me to get the message.

"Cool."

I started back towards the window, feeling better than when I came to Koyuki's house, and began climbing out when I once again turned back towards him. having moved from his bed, he was now standing behind me, one hand on the window to close it after me. The urge bubbled up again and I leaned up to kiss him. More forceful than the other two, I pushed him back slightly and I swear he kissed back a little before I broke away.

Smirking at his red cheeks, I jumped out the window, telling him goodnight before I left.

Wait…were we suppose to let the band know we were trying this out? Shit…Oh well, If they find out, they find out. Just hope Koyuki doesn't have a problem with it.

* * *

><p>Alright, so, you want more right? Eh? Eh? I know you do (hopefully) and I think you should leave some reviews so I know where I stand with this.<p>

-sigh- I love BECK…I wander if people even read BECK fics anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooooo unbelievably sorry this took so long but there were finals and some bad stuff happened and I lost the motivation to write and yea…but it's here now! So anyway…ENJOY=^.^=

oh and I'm sorry for not really involving Saku. I love him, I just don't know how to integrate him into the story cause he is always like this cool background character to me. I also tried to put a little bit of Taira/Chiba in here but I don't know how well it came across.

* * *

><p><span>Something Sudden Ch.2<span>

"What the fuck dude? _Now_ what's going on with you two? "

"Calm down Chiba."

"But Taira! They're acting weirder than yesterday!"

"I know."

"I thought they were fighting!"

"I never said we were fighting."

"Yeah but-"

"Chiba, we might as well drop it." Thank yooou Taira, you and your creepy way of handling Chiba. Seriously, he just does way too good of a job.

"Alright, fine! I'll leave it alone."

We got back to that new song and I noticed Koyuki couldn't quite switch over smoothly to one of my "made up" cords. It was fun watching him just barely miss it and grumble about it though. He tried it once more before I took his left hand and guided his fingers to the right positions. It could have worked better if he wasn't so stiff. He tensed up when I first moved in close to help and he's been over focusing on his playing all day.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!"

Koyuki was trying so hard to ignore our earlier conversation and now it seems he lost the battle because he jerked his attention to Chiba after the outburst.

"Yeah Ryusuke, since when do you teach someone so intimately?"

I flicked my gaze between Chiba who looked hopeful for an explanation and Taira with his know it all smirk, then just shrugged my shoulders before leaning back on my hands.

"Koyuki, you okay? Your whole face is red."

"I-I'm fine Saku. I'm going to get some air. Yeah, air sounds good."

We all watched Koyuki leave my room and as soon as the door closed all eyes were back on me. Chiba was the first to say something, no surprise there.

"No, seriously dude. What's up?"

"I think Taira knows. He can probably tell you."

"Taira? Come on man, we're bros. Eh? Eh?"

Taira chose to sit there, eyes closed and smirk in place looking visibly pleased with the situation. Heh, bastard. Of course I'm getting a kick out this too.

"Alright Saku, let's figure this out since these two ain't giving up shit!"

The door slid back open after a little bit before Koyuki walked through, a look of concentration on his face. After he closed the door, he clapped his hands together, stopping Chiba's and Saku's "detective meeting."

"Okay guys let's get back to work before I lose this feeling."

He sat back down in his spot next to me, picked up his guitar and tried to play the previous spot where he kept messing up and it went perfectly. He beamed after he flowed right through, his face taking on a look of pure joy.

"I did it. Yes! I did it!"

The feeling spread and washed over me, effectively putting a smile on my own lips. I swung an arm around his shoulders as a congratulatory act. Well, that and I wanted to touch him.

"Hey, nice job. But let's see if you can do it again," I challenged to make sure it wasn't just some random stroke of luck.

He looked up at me, blush on his cheeks, and stiffly nodded his head. What he played sounded just like what he was playing before and I noticed him tensing again. His head hung and he let out a defeated sigh. Everything stayed silent for a second before Saku's encouragement filled the air.

"Try it again Koyuki. You got it once, it shouldn't be that hard to do it again."

I let my arm fall from his shoulders and he sat up straight, shoulders set and a renewed vigor showed. He glanced over at me before trying again and, well. It sucked. But he let out this wine that made my heart pump a little faster and an image of him spread out under me flashed through my head...

"That's all we'll do for today. At least we got farther than yesterday."

"We still didn't get a lot done Ryusuke." Taira and his parent voice. That is what I have called it because that's what he reminds me of, a parent.

"I got to go to Mr. Saitou's place anyway. Sorry guys that I keep messing up."

"Hey, don't worry about it kid. I'm sure Ryusuke sucked even worse than you at one time!"

"Watch it Chiba."

"Whatevs, I'm out! Come on Taira, you're treating me to Ramen!"

"I never agreed to that."

**-BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad-**

The next day was pretty much the same. Chiba and Saku were still having their "detective meetings," Taira's smirks would come and go while making fun of Chiba, Koyuki's stiff playing continued, and I was working on the new music.

Why am I in a band with these people again?...Oh, right. They have awesome talent. And I'm kind of dating one of them.

_Kind of_ because the person I am supposed to be dating has been ignoring me. Thought it was just him trying to get this part as close to perfection as he can get it because that's how he is but his whole playing just isn't right.

Now I have a personal problem _and_ a band problem. Great, I'm starting to get pissed off and damn it, Koyuki's playing is really getting to me because I _know_ he can do better and I don't know why he keeps shying away from me!

"Koyuki! Go home." He flinched while the others eyes turned to me. Shit, I really need some anger management. "What I mean is, maybe you're tired. Just go home and…rest your mind or something." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I kept watching him, waiting for him to meet my eyes but he never did and that made my anger spike up again. I turned my head away from him and just listened to him agree with me, pack his guitar up, and leave.

"Ryusuke, you didn't need to kick him out." Taira said.

"His playing was horrible and it was throwing off my concentration. This song is almost finished, I just need to focus."

"Well shit then. We'll all just leave you alone until you get out of your bastard mood."

"Maybe you should." I shot back at Chiba.

"Alright, chill guys. Chiba, Saku, we should go. And Ryusuke? Yeah, his playing has been off recently but did you ever think that he might just have a lot on his mind?"

I finally look up and see them leaving out the door. Before Saku walked out, he came over, crouching down in front of me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just try talking to Koyuki."

With that, he patted my shoulder twice and left. Damn. More feely talky time.

These days are getting way too repetitive. I'm once again sitting on Koyuki's floor, after crawling through his window, and he's back on his bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier it's just-what's been up with you?"

Koyuki shuffled his feet a little before playing with the strings on his hoodie and mumbled out something incoherently.

"What?" I asked as I slid closer.

He pulled his feet onto the bed, hugging his knees to his chest, and mumbled again.

"What? I can't understand you." I again, slid closer to about half a foot away from him.

"I said you!" My eyes widened at his outburst but I stayed silent, letting him continue. "This thing between us, it's not going to work and-"

"Why not? And there is barely even anything here what with you ignoring me!"

"Because! You make me so nervous and I can't concentrate on anything but 'is he looking at me? What does he think of my playing? Oh god he thinks it's terrible! He isn't going to like me anymore!' and then that thinking leads to my terrible playing and I know you would never date someone who wasn't good enough for you and I don't want you mad at me but then trying to break whatever this is off will also make it awkward and I _know_ you will be mad at me even more!"

He finally stopped his rant to breathe and my anger drained completely from me. I felt my expression soften before I placed my hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair after he buried his blushing face into his knees. When he felt my hand, he looked up from his hiding place with tear filled eyes.

"You're right. I don't date losers who aren't good enough for me." He looked so hurt and I heard him suck in a sharp breath. "But, that's why I am dating you, because you are good enough." His sleeve served as his tissue as he wiped his eyes dry, my hand falling from his head, and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

I smiled and got tackled into a hug, causing me to lean back from the impact. I let us fall to the floor because I'm not going to pass up a chance to lie down together.

He started to get up, saying a couple sorrys that showed his over politeness, but I slid my hands up his back and to the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. It was sweet, delicious, and satisfying, as well as a great distraction so I could easily roll us over.

I felt completely devious when we parted, his cheeks were stained red and I hovered over him on my hands and knees. His smaller body was covered in shadows as I blocked out the light from the overhead lamp which made hundreds of images run through my head of us rolling around in the dark. Lacking a lot of clothes, slick with sweat and-

"Umm, Ryu-Ryusuke?"

"You know, I think I know how we can get rid of that nervousness you have around me."

"H-how?"

He tried to scoot away from me but I grabbed his waist and slid him back underneath me then made sure our bodies were flushed together.

"Constant exposure." I breathed against his lips before traveling down to rest my forehead on the side of his neck, breathing in his scent and deciding he had to have had a shower recently because he smelled so good and clean. "Meaning, we need to spend a lot more time together and definitely a lot more time touching."

"W-wha-" I cut him off with an open mouth kiss that had me sliding my hand up and down his left side. I felt a shiver run through his body and his arms wrap around my neck. When he pulled away, breathing a little heavier than before, I felt a smirk form.

"You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you Koyuki?"

I said his name next to his ear and got that same shiver to run through him. He shook his head no and licked his lips. There may have been a growl that escaped my throat as I watched that tongue run along his pink lips and I had to mimic. Running my own across his lips, an awesome flavor I couldn't quite place flooded my taste buds begging me to experience more.

Koyuki's hand gripped the back of my shirt when I pushed my tongue passed his lips and kissed him fervently. I knew the taste would have me reeling but the feel of our slick tongues brushing gave me the same rush as playing at Greatful Sound. He made a quiet needy noise as his grip tightened and I had to pull away to truly process that wonderful sound.

Looking down at him, face was flushed and turned to the side in embarrassment, but he still kept eye contact. I sat up on my knees and dragged his lower half into my lap with a loud intake of breathe from him, the slide causing his hoodie to ride up and his hands to grab my arms to brace himself. I leaned forward to kiss along his neck making his body bend slightly at the waist; the feel of his pulse fluttering under my lips drove me insane, caused my body temperature to soar, and I rolled my hips against his ass releasing a deafening moan from him.

I swear my heart fuckin stopped, every ounce of blood rushing south, and I groaned into the smooth skin of his neck. He started to scramble away and push at my chest but I just stared at him in confusion. I did not want more space between us, I actually want _a lot_ less and I thought things were moving along rather well.

"W-w-wait, stop!"

"Whaaat?" God, this kid has me whining!

"My m-mom is still up." Mmm, that blush and uncertain look he has is making it really hard for me to pay attention. "She could hear or something."

"Fine, since she is still up," I moved in close to where our noses are touching and breathes mingled, "then tell her you're staying the night at my place."

"You, uh, want me to stay the night?"

"Mhm," I lightly trailed the tip of my nose along his jaw line before nipping his earlobe, "and I know you want to too."

"uh, umm." My hand slid up his thigh to rest on his hip and I began drawing circles around it with my thumb.

"So?"

"O-okay." He let a small smile form and I returned it before giving him a quick kiss.

"Perfect."

**-BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad-**

"Come on Taira, open the door!"

"I can't, I think it's locked."

"What? Does it even _have_ a lock? Let me try."

"Don't break it Chiba."

"I'm not gonna break it Saku, just let the master do his magic-Hey, stop laughing Taira!"

I watched as the door slid open after I sat up in my bed.

"I don't appreciate you barging into my room."

"Room? More like a fucking shed."

"A shed that happens to be my room, and keep it down would you."

"Anyways," Taira cut in while stepping in front of Chiba, "we're sorry about tha-dude, do you have a chick over? Sorry man."

"Nooot exactly." I looked over at the lump covered by the blanket start shifting around before hearing three gasp as Koyuki sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"What is all that noise Ryu?" he opened his eyes and froze. Well this is awkward.

"Oh my fucking shit." Chiba whispered while raising a shaking finger at us. "Th-this is what's been going on! You guys are together! We were so off Saku!"

Koyuki ducked under the covers before muttering out "this _can't_ be happening."

"So you guys want to step out outside till I _say_ you can come back in here? Oh and you might want to make sure Saku is still breathing."

Saku shook his head to possibly clear his head, cheeks blazing red, and shuffled out the door mumbling sorry as he went. Chiba and Taira followed and once the door was closed I could hear those two bickering.

"You knew Taira! Why didn't you let us in on it?"

"Well I had a hunch but I really didn't think I was right."

"But you know everything!"

"So I should just start telling everything I know about _you_ to everyone?"

"I don't give a fu- wait...no...heh heh, never mind buddy! You're hairs looking extra bleachy today, making you look all radiant and shit."

I tuned them out and slid under the covers so I was face to face with Koyuki.

"Morning." He opened his tightly shut eyes and relaxed a little when he heard me.

"Morning." He replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. I rested my hand on his cheek and moved in to kiss those lips, lingering for a few moments before resting our foreheads together.

"So uh," I couldn't help the smirk that formed at my words, "I think they know."

* * *

><p>YES! Another fic completed! I really only got like one other idea for a BECK fic (a TairaChiba one, yay!)…I had others but I forgot them! (I'm horrible when it comes to writing down my ideas) so fill free to share some ideas and maybe I'll write a fic for you! Now review please=]


End file.
